Agent 47 vs the Third Reich
by aint' no ghostmctavish
Summary: Agent 47 is sent back into time to kill evil dictator of germany Adolf Hitler to prevent World War 2 from happening and save the world!
1. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Then there was lots of lightning and big flash and suddenly 47 was in germany but it was okay because he spoke german very well.

"Was mahen sie hir?" asked him german farmer that saw lightning so 47 had to kill him but it was okay because the farmer was a SS ofizier. And then he walked around some more and asked politely "Endshuldigan sie bite konnen sie mir sagen welcher staat das ist?" and a german man said "Aber naturlich thas hir ist Kugelstaat!" which was german for "of course this is kugelstadt!" and suddenly there was a SS-patrol that stopped 47 and asked him "Zeigen sie mir ihr Papir!" which means "Show me your passpot!" and 47 said "Endshuldigan sie aber ish habe keinen Papir mit mir!" which is german for "I'm sory but I have no pass wit me!" and then the SS-ofizir said "then I have to schiese dish du schweinehund!" but 47 was faster and he stanglerd SS-patrol with his fiber wire but nobody saw it and they thoght it was accident so 47 went on with his mission.


	2. Chapter 1

**Agent 47 vs. the third reich**

**Chapter 1**

It was sunny day and the sun was shining and the birds were singing and everyone was happy and sitting in park but a scary man with a suit and a bald was walking around and looking for target it was… 47! He was assignd to kill evul terrorist that wantet do buy biological weapon and guy that selled it. They were waiting in park and talking about old times and was happy! But didn't knew guy with bald was going to kill him!

"I am here to kill you" said 47 politely and terorrist said "Good joke skinhead!" because he was asshole but it didn't matter because he was shot in head with silenced pistol and so was merchand and then they were dead and their brain was everywhere! But nobody saw it and then 47 buried corpses under ground so it would look like accident and he went away to his car.

Inside the car he was called from agency of assasinaton and they called him on mobile phone and said "Hello 47 how was your assiment?" and 47 said "it very good now people dad!" politely. "We have other assignent but it is very secret and you have to come in preson!" they said and "okay" answered 47.

So he drove there really fast and drove over inocent bystander but it was okay because he was sovjet spy. Soon 47 was in secret agency bureaeu and said "what is it?" and then the women that always talked to him on the phone said "we have to sent you back in time so you can kill adolf hitler!" and then they walked to the time machine and 47 went in and the women said "now you go back in time and kill evil nazi dictator sor world war 2 never happen!" and 47 was sent back in time to prevent world war!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Absent 47 faunally got to Berlin City, which Germany took over before the World Wars when BizTalk untied Germany. He startled looking at guys in uniforms because he needed to take one to get into the Reich Cannery to kill Hitter.

47 a guy in a fancy uniform who was delving pizza but newt behind the building to pee. 47 wend to him add hey talked. "I am really very impotent! I wish they world respect me! He said."

I am sorry. Said 47. Then they guy turned around to pee but 47 took out a syndicate and infected him! The other guy was unconsciousness so 47 took his clothes add went into the building.

"Hi Massillon" Said the guars in German and Anent 47 related he was pretending opt be Benito Mussolini, who was the bad Italian guy in World Wart Woo. Built they also looked at him weird because he didn't look all like him. "Leave me alone." Said 47. "I have a pizzas to deliver."

OK Hitler is upstarts. Said a guard. Good "Said 47 thinking about putting a bomb in the box." $7 startled to leave when tee guard said "Your English is very good." Accent 47 recognized that he was using a tarp so he head buttered him and he fell over!

The other guards starched taking out their guns because The Greet Escape wasn't out yet so they knew he wasn't form there so Adjacent 47 started walking away hen taking out his pistol. He shot the gun once, but since he bought mayhem bullets it went through both of their heads!

But it was too late bacons there was an alert tat said Hitler was alarmed add was going to the fortress of evil. 47 know that now Italy and Harmony were fidgeting but it was still bad because he still starlet World War 2.

47 looked at the bodies he just shot add said "I need to fin a history guy to give these guys cover stories." Ten he took the guards pistol because it was like the one from the play missing in the forth game add he didn't gnome if the Affinity had it of got it for the past, go he would put it somewhere he world remember. Ten 47 shot the uncontrollable guy in the head. Then he felt.

Outside there were planes flying off to blow every place they cold reach. 47 got back into his suit when sodden the police passed and scooted "It is a forming guy! He is a spy and add must be bombed!"

Then the planes came for 47! 47 took out his sniper file from its case add shot one plat so hit place crushed. It started a fire add it was really bad add horrible so 47 ran away.

47 west to the subway where there were offices talking. It was a Russian guy and a German guy talking so 47 walked behind because they would see him too soon if he creped. Ten he took out his fife wire and coked the German guy.

"You dick!" Said the Russian guy who 47 suddenly knew. It was Sergei, who was the bad guy form the second game!

"Sergei you are an idiot. Sad 47. Gorham hates Russia and they're going to try to kill you."

"I DON"T CARE! He said back. I hale come here to kill Dr. York Meyer, so I will never have to deal with you! Then nothing can stop me add I wilt ace over the world and nuke it!"

"I cannel let you do that." Said 47 and he walked around Sergei who ten startled tunneling away so he could find hisshogun.


	4. Chapter 4 the epic battle

**Chapter 4**

Then, suddenly Sergie started shoting at 47 with shotgun and hit him and blasted him through concrete wall full of bricks! There was bicks and concerete and debris everywhere and also a bit blood but not too much because 47 was badass!

So he stood up and said "It takes more to kill me than shotgun because I am 47 the beast assassassin in the word who has come to kill YOU!" and then he took out silver ballers annd shot at Serge but couldn't kill him be cause they weren't inverted yet!

"U Idiot silver ballers from second game isn't not invented yet you IDIOT!" and then he shot at 47 again with his shortgun and hit him but he didn't because 477 dodged the shotgun plates and gave him round house kick and said awesomely "But round house kick invented stupid asshole piece of fucking shit!" and then, Sergei was thrown across the romm and trhough a shelf full of glass and a concrete brick wall and then he fell out of window and landed on car and the car was destoreyd and there was hug explosin!

47 said "Now you are dead, evil guy from second game!" but sergei

jumped at hum andd said "NO $/ YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD YOU FUCKING FUCK FUCKER FOR MOTHER RUSSIA!" and kicked him in the sky and said "SHORKYUEN!" 47 was launched in the stratosphhere and mad hole in plane and the plane exploded and all of its passengers were dead but it was okay because they were all buglars!

But then, 47 reminded "Wiat shorykuen not invented yet!" so the punch had no effect and he fell back to earth and said "DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" while shooting at sergei with akimbo uzis and then he stomped on him licke mario form Super Mario Bros. Sergei was ripped in two pieces and there was his brains lying evereywhere and everything was full of blood!

Then hze said "We will meet again in hell 74!" and 47 said "It's 47 you asshole and in hell I will

kick your ass again!" and then he kicked him in the head so he was dead and his head was not three anymore. Then, 47said "Wat a mess" and went on with his mission.


	5. Chapter 5 agent 47 vs der furher

**Chapter 5**

Agent 47 went on with mission to kill Adolf Hitler and prevent World War 2 so he killed Waffen-SS soldier who shouted "Bitte nicht scheisen!" and then, 47 strangled him and took his clothes and trhow him in front of truck so it looked like accident and everywhere was blood and bones and now, 47 looked like SS soldier!

"What happened?" asked SS soldier suddenly and 47 said "Heinrich jumped in front of truck! Hande hoch!" and then, he shot SS soldiers and made it look like accident, too, and then he knew that he had to drive to the reichstag and kill Adolf Hitler because it was his mission.

Then, he was in front of reichstag and the SS soldaten said "Tut mich leid you cant enter!" and then, they shoot at him with german panzerfausten because they were evil so 47 took out his silverballers and shot at him but didn't kill him and then he thought "silverballers are not invented yet! I have to take Machinengewehr!" and then, he jumped on a german Leopard 2 panzer and took its machinengewehr and killed its crew but it was okay because they were nazis and then, he shot at them with Machinengewehr! Everywhere was blood and bones and also brains as the SS-soldaten were ripped apart by the schweres machinengewehr while shouting "Hande hoch!" and it looked a lot like the final scene from movie John Rambo (because movie is badass!).

Then, he entered the reichstag and had to make kung fu fight with some leibwache soldaten from hitler and then, hitler was there and said "Do you think tatsachlich that you can defeat me, the mighty Ubermensch? I am the Fuhrer of the deutsches reich! I will destroy you and kill everyone on earth except for the arisches Rasse! For the nationalsozialischtischesarb eiterpartei Deutschland!" and then, he attacked him with badass robot cyber suit that had swastikas everywhere! He

shot at 47 with minigun but 47 dodged his bullets and also laser and plasma guns and everywhere was flames and burning swastikas and it was epic and awesome!

And then, hitler said "Lacherlich! I will detryos you with the faust of deutsches reich!" and then, he charged towards 47 and punched him and 47 was punched across the room until he was

in the fuhrerbunker! "Do you have any Letzte Worte to say, Schweinhund?" asked adolf hitler, but 47 said "No!" and then, he dodged his plasma cannon and placed a mine on hitlers Energiekonverter and it exploded and there was nuclear mushroom and hitler screamed "NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" and then, he was dead! And there was hitler blood and bones everywhere

and also his mustache which was violently ripped from his body. And 47 said "Mission accomplished" and was back in year 2010.

Suddenly, he looked in shock because everyone has become communist and was talking backwards R and then, he recived message on his mobile phone that said "U have new mission Agent 47!" and he knew what was next: He had to kill Stalin!


End file.
